


A Vampire Tale

by LadyGorgon



Series: Simon's misadventures [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Beating, Bestiality, Body Modification, He's raped by werewolves in both human and wolves form, Kidnapping, Mpreg, Multi, Mutation, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Simon is kidnapped by a werewolves pack, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGorgon/pseuds/LadyGorgon
Summary: When Simon said that getting kidnapped was his thing of course he was joking.Well, apparently life's a bitch.





	A Vampire Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Simon I swear I love you my poor baby.

Simon knew he was in a deep shit.

  
Really, really deep shit.

  
When he said that being kidnapped was his “thing” it was a joke. But it seemed that life had a weird sense of humor. Raphael told him not to walk alone at night but hey he was a vampire now, maybe not a really powerful one but still a vampire. What could have happened to him?

  
Werewolves.

  
He was walking in a dark street thinking about his new life and how he was gonna tell his mom when a man approached him. At first, he didn't really mind the man but when he smelled a strong scent of dog it was already late. The man jumped on him and knocked him out.

  
When he woke up his hands were tied up hard over his head. Again. Simon tried to guess where he was but even his vampiric vision saw nothing except a brick wall with a massive door. He heard nothing, saw nothing. As the time passed he was beginning to really panic. There was no way he was going to escape this situation alive. Well, as alive as a vampire can be. He didn't even know what the werewolves wanted to him.

  
He didn't know how much he waited tied up in the room but his hands were starting to hurt and he didn't feel his arms anymore when the door opened and a man walked in. The guy was really tall and imposing. Simon swallowed afraid to know why the man was here. He preferred being alone after all.

  
The man smelled strongly of a wolf. He really was being held by werewolves then. Nothing good could happen. The man came closer and his smell was so thick it tickled Simon's nose. Surely an alpha. The vampire was really afraid now. If he was still alive he was sure his hands would be sweating now.

  
"Look at the trophy my men got me" The man smiled. His voice was low and raspy.

  
"Trophy? What the hell man why am I here, what do you want from me? Are you crazy? Do you know Raphael Santiago? He's the most powerful vampire in the city and he will be searching for me! Trust me you don't want to cross his path. He will kill you and all of your pack." The man's smile went wider cutting Simon in his monolog.

  
"Oh yes, I know him darling and I can tell you I don't give a fuck about him. Neither about Luke Garroway. I know everything about you and how you're friends with them both and the Nephilims. You're an abomination darling and that's why you're so interesting."

  
An abomination? Because he was a friendly vampire? What the hell wanted this guy?! He approached Simon again and the vampire tried to hiss at him. The man punched him in the stomach still smiling. Simon winced and tried to get away from the werewolf but the ropes on his wrists prevented him. The man punched him again in the face. The impact was so hard that Simon spat blood.

  
He continued to punch him until the vampire was barely conscious. Suddenly Simon felt his wrist being freed and he fell on the ground. The man turned him on his belly and pulled on his pants. Simon didn't know what was going on anymore. He was a bloody and crying mess. He missed his friends, he missed Raphael, hell he even missed Jace. He registered that his underwear was off when he felt something at his intimacy. The guy was going to rape him he thought mortified.

  
"No." He said in a breath, eyes going wild. He was still a virgin there and didn't plan on losing it like this.

  
"Shut up bitch you have no say in this." The man said before pushing his cock into Simon without any prep.

  
It hurt. It hurt too much. Simon screamed but the man laughed at him and began to move. Each trust was painful and Simon sobbed pressed against the floor. The vampire tried to get away, dragged himself out but the man kept him pinned. He could feel the dirt under him. He felt his own hole stretching wide but without any preparation, he was absolutely sure that he was bleeding. The werewolf lay down completely on his back and thrusted harder into Simon.

  
"I'm sure you love it little bitch. Love the feeling of being so full of my cock." He whispered in his ear. Simon could only cry as an answer. He was feeling too much. The man's dick was everywhere inside him. It was not pleasant at all and he wanted it to just be finish already. The alpha was starting to pant in his ear, shoving more erratically as he pressed his weight into Simon, groaning out once, loud.

  
Suddenly the werewolf bites his shoulder and Simon screamed. Fuck he already was a vampire what happened when a vampire was bit by a werewolf? He was sure he was going to die. He cried out loudly and tried to jerk away again but the man was still biting him and thrusting into him so hard that Simon was slowly pushed against the cold wall. He felt so humiliated, taken by force by this monster. When his life became like this? He felt nauseous, drool and blood coated his shoulder as the wolf pulled his teeth from Simon’s flesh.

  
"I'm so glad you're here." The man said gripping hard at his hair. "We gonna have so much fun with you little cock slut. You're gonna be my new toy, I start the experiment right now. Fuck you hard and put pups in you."

  
He growled and came hard in Simon's ass, smacked it hard and slapped his hole a few times before getting up. He spat on him and laughed before tied up Simon again against the wall and left him with his pants off. Semen dripping out of his hole.

  
Simon was still crying hard, tears creating a path on his dirty and bloody face. His ass was hurting so much that he didn't feel the hurt in his wrists anymore. Where was Raphael? Was he searching for him? The biting in his shoulder was hurting as hell. He knew when a human was biting by a werewolf he’d turn but he already was a vampire? What was going to happen? Would he die or become a hybrid? He remembered seeing that happened in the movie Underworld. Suddenly the memory of watching the movie with Clary came into his mind. How hell he missed this period. How happy he was.

After a long time, Simon had lost how many minutes or hour passed, the door opened again and another man came. He was smaller than the first guy and didn't smell as strong.

  
"Well, the boss sure made a mess out of you." He said a laugh in his voice. Simon tried to hiss at him but he was so exhausted that only a weird noise came out.

  
"Hey calm down big boy I'm here to look at your wounds so be nice with me." The man approached him and looked at his shoulder. "I wonder if you'll die from the biting or transform into a monster." He looked at Simon in his eyes and bit his own lips smiling “Well a worst monster than the one you actually are.”

  
He crouched down and spread Simon's legs wild. The werewolf took his cheeks in his hands and spread them apart. The poor vampire sobbed when he felt more semen came out of his hole.

  
"OK, you're not bleeding anymore, thanks your vampire abilities man." Simon could felt the guy's breath on his legs and then the tip of his fingers against his sore rim.

  
One finger gently entered him and he whimpered. What the hell was he doing? The man looked at him straight in his eyes. They were shining with lust and made Simon shivered. He felt the finger inside him thrust in and out. The guy added another finger and thrust harder in Simon. He was beginning to felt hot and his own cock betrayed him when it became slowly hard against his stomach.

  
He was so ashamed of his own body. He was fucking raped for the second time and his body was loving it. Ok that guy was nicer with his fingers but still. It was a fucking rape. Fuck men and their libido. A third finger was pushed inside him and he moaned hard when they brushed against his prostate. He closed his eyes, he didn't want to see the man looking at him with such lust in his eyes. He tried to make no noises, maybe the man will get bored and will let him alone.

  
His hope went up when he felt the fingers left his hole but then he felt a warm tongue at his entry and he moaned loudly. The man was eating him out and...it felt so...good. Contrasting so much with the rough fuck from earlier. His ass was still aching but the man’s tongue was so good he started crying again but not for the same reasons this time. He didn't understand why he was liking it. How he could like it. When he felt the tongue enter his hole he screamed. His erection was aching of the non-attention and was hard against his stomach already dripping precum.

  
When the man eating him added a finger with his tongue thrusting hard against his prostate Simon came. Loads of come went on his belly and on the ground as his orgasm hit him hard. He came untouched while he was raped. He felt so guilty that when the guy freed his wrists he fell on the ground for the second time and cried.

  
“The boss doesn't want us to fuck you for the moment but I can still play with you.” the man said while he pulled his cock out of his jeans. He put Simon on his knees, lift his head up and began masturbated right in front of him. Simon looked at his rapist cock soullessly. His eyes were watching but his mind seemed to be far away from here as his eyes were empty. The man groaned as his orgasm hit him and he released his semen, wet splatters on Simon’s face. He patted his cheek harshly and tied him up again then left the room.

  
Simon just stood there recovered of come. His own and his rapist’s. Something broke in him in that moment and he started laughing. Hard and loud. His shoulder was still hurting as hell and he felt so exhausted he did not realize when he blacked out.

  
It was pain who woke him up. His shoulder was aching so much he screamed. He called for help but no-one came. He was alone. Tied up and maybe dying. His screams were the only things breaking the silence of his prison. The pain started from his shoulder and was going in all his body. It was like his blood was boiling. He was sure he was going to die. He blacked out again after a few minutes when the pain was becoming too much.

  
When he woke up this time all he saw was white. His mind was still foggy but he felt great. He didn't know why but for the first time in a long time he felt happy. He saw a shadow to his right and turned his head. It was the man from before. The second guy. He was injecting something in his arm. Surely a drug, that was why he felt so great he thought.

  
He looked around him and saw that they were not alone. At least twenty persons were present. The walls were all white and he was spread on a couch. Naked. The alpha was here too, right in front of him, still smiling. He approached Simon and patted his head. He tried to hissed at him but the only noise escaping his mouth looked more like a moan.

  
“My sweet monster.” the man said. “I am so proud of you. Your transformation went really well we’re going to have so much fun with you.”

  
He then kissed him hard on the mouth, his tongue forcing his way into Simon’s mouth. He didn't know if it was the drugs inside his body but he didn't care the manhandle now. He breathed hard and smelled the scent of the alpha. Fuck why he smelled so good now? What was the difference from their first meeting? He moaned when the alpha returned him on his stomach. His knees on the floor and his belly rubbing against the couch. He then felt something, a warm and wet liquid escaping his rim, what the hell was going on? Why was his body feeling so hot?

  
Suddenly he felt fur against his back and tried to turn his head to see what was happening when he saw a huge and majestic wolf on his back. God, he was going to be taken like an animal by a werewolf in his wolf-form in front of his pack?! At this thought, his cock ached hard against his belly. He was so turned on by that, he knew it wasn't normal at all but he couldn't care less. Again the unknown liquid fell from his rim. All he wanted was to be filled by his alpha and he whimpered when he felt the wolf moved behind him.

  
The wolf adjusted himself against his ass and began to thrust. His cock was missing Simon’s rim each time but the force of his thrusts pushed Simon hard against the couch. The hot unknown liquid was still dripping out of him. The wolf growled, once, impatient and then finally hit home. Simon screamed feeling suddenly so full, the sensation was weird, the feeling of the fur on his back and the claws hurting his skin.

  
Once the thick cock of the wolf inside Simon he went hard and thrusts non-stop into him, making the poor vampire moaned loudly. The wolf hit his prostate with each thrust and Simon was a mess of sweat. The feeling of being watched was too much and really weird for him but it also felt so good.

  
The scent of the alpha was everywhere around him and he almost felt safe... like he was home. He wasn't disgusted by himself anymore all he could think about was ‘more, more, more’. Another scent was there but Simon couldn't say what or who it was. It seems vaguely familiar but he couldn't put a name on it. He heard the wolf pants in his ear matching his own when suddenly he felt something huge trying to pass his rim. Oh god. The wolf was trying to knot him. A hot wave hit Simon hard at the thought. Shit, really, what the hell happened to him when he was unconscious?

  
“Oh my g- go-, fuck !” he cried out as he felt the knot of the wolf fucking in and out his rim, violating him.

  
His hands were tight on the couch and his cock was on fire because of the rough rubbing against the seat. The fucking was so harsh Simon couldn’t think straight. He felt the knot growing, ripping him in two with each thrust. The wolf’s shoving went even faster his cock swelling up inside Simon as he gasped out. The alpha gave a final rough lunge inside the body under him as his knot finally got caught by Simon’s tight hole. He felt the werewolf’s cock throbbing inside him as he let his loads of come filled the vampire’s ass.

  
Suddenly the unknown scent changed and Simon knew. Everything went crystal clear for him. It was his own scent. He was truly a hybrid now, not a vampire neither a werewolf. Just a monster and he just had been knocked up by the Alpha. _His_ Alpha. Simon came hard at the thought that he was going to have the pups of his rapist. That was so fucked up. He was sure everyone in the room could smell his arousal scent.

  
The wolf was still in him, impregnating him and Simon was still coming against the couch. Tears were falling down his cheeks but he didn't know if it was of joy or horror. He didn't feel disgusted by himself surely thanks to the drugs they put in him or maybe it was his transformation?

His thoughts about what creature he was now were cut when he felt the couch sink and noticed another man placed himself on it. He stood right in front of Simon and freed his cock from his trouser. The man took his length in his hand and stroked himself fully hard then put his cock in front of Simon’s lips.

The vampire couldn’t help but stare at this piece of flesh. He never gave a blowjob before in his life and he didn’t know where came this craving to wrapped his lips around another man’s dick. A thrill of heat went to his whole body and he moved his head until he was only a few inches from the werewolf's dick.

Suddenly he felt the Alpha’s knot popped free out of his hole and another took his place but this time in his human form. He felt another cock pushed at his abused hole and he whimpered when his rim gave easily way to this new intrusion.

The man in front of him pushed delicately his cock against Simon’s cheek waiting for him to take it in his mouth. Simon’s mind went blank when the man behind him started moving fast and rough. He was less thick than the Alpha but longer and Simon could felt him pushed the come already inside him. The pounding pushed him against the werewolf before him and he could felt his pubic hair brushing against his cheek. He never knew that could be a turn on.

Precum smeared a little on his nose and, finally, he opened his lips and tried to take the thrilling length in his mouth. Yet the werewolf behind was thrusting so hard into him then he couldn’t stay still one second. The man before him began to lose patience and grabbed Simon’s chin with his hands to try to stabilize him. The vampire opened his mouth as big as he could and, finally, the man pushed his cock into Simon's warm and damp lips, he was thick and his cock felt hot.

The man thrusted into his mouth immediately, wasting no time to get to his orgasm. Simon felt overwhelmed by being fucked so brutally at both ends. He moaned around the cock in his mouth at this new sensation. The man in front of him pulled violently on his hair allowing him to sink deeper into the vampire. Simon felt his throbbing dick hitting his throat with every fucking, his hands grabbed at the couch hard and he closed his eyes focusing on the feelings in his ass and throat. It was so fucking good he couldn’t believe why he never tried that before.

When he felt the man behind him coming in his arse, mixing his load with the Alpha’s he couldn’t help but moaned around the cock gagging him. His own released hit him hard and the only thought in his mind was ‘please yes put more babies in me.’ He tried to keep sucking the cock fucking his mouth but when the man came too, releasing his seed in the vampire, Simon could do nothing but swallow the bitter fluid.

He moaned when another werewolf in his wolf form entered his ass violently but when he felt a second cock, human this time, trying to push against the wolf’s knot Simon orgasmed hard again. Being fucked by two men/werewolves at the same time was a big turned on for the vampire. Another man came in front of him and Simon tried to lower his head again to suck his cock, he was pushed back and forth between the three werewolves fucking him. His rim was so stretch Simon was surprised it wasn’t torn yet.

The fucking went on for 2 hours, during which Simon was fucked by one, two or even three werewolves at the same time, in human form or wolf form. All ejaculating in his ass or in his mouth. He wondered if his purpose now was to be the fuck hole of the pack and the mother of the Alpha’s children. He couldn’t say if he was happy or angry about that the cocks in him thrusting too hard for his brain to work properly.

Once the whole clan had passed over him he was taken to a room. It was completely empty except for white walls, a bed and a window. Simon did not have the opportunity to see where the window was giving because hardly in the room he was pushed onto the bed and one of the wolves tied once again his arms over his head to the headboard.

The man gave him a sharp look before closing the door letting Simon alone. Now that the drugs they gave him disappeared slowly the gravity of the situation he was in began to slowly intrude his brain who was still slightly misty. He began to panic and his heart began to beat rapidly. And now what? He looked at the white ceiling above him. Was he really going to give birth to his rapists’ children? If so, for how long? Tears began to flow down his cheeks as he finally fell asleep, exhaustion taking him into a deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
